


Home Sweet Alaska

by CrazyBiatch0401



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBiatch0401/pseuds/CrazyBiatch0401
Summary: When Damon takes the plunge off Wickery Bridge with the hope of a new life and somewhere to belong, he wakes up much farther than he expected.He creates new friends and family, a whole new life, but there's forever conflict in the back of his mind. There's always that tugging feeling trying to force him back to Mystic Falls.Damon struggles with past and current choices and has no idea where he'll end up.Let's see if he can overcome this very large bump in the road. Or will he completely give up?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha so I have like no idea for tags on this thing, I'll try sort them out when I get further into this since I don't really have a solid plot yet.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first Vampire Diaries fic I'm putting out there, sorry if everyone's ooc. I've watched like 6 seasons of the show and stared the book not long ago but I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters.
> 
> I hope you like this sudden fic I started writing tonight, please tell me if there's any mistakes or whatnot since I do the writing and editing myself and am not very good with spotting these things.
> 
> Ok enough of me going on. Hope you enjoy!

The river rushed dangerously fast bellow him, rocks jutted out of the water haphazardly, the water was deeper than it seemed and almost as clear as day. Perfect.

He lifted his head and stared up at the lightening sky, it would be light soon which meant he had to do this quickly so no-one could stop him. So no-one could stop him from jumping off the bridge.

Grasping the railings tightly, turning his knuckles white, the raven haired man sighed and shook his head. He contemplated turning back but only for a split second before his resolve became that of steel.

His smooth ivory skin practically glowed as the sun rose, his cheeks tinted a slight red as a chilly breeze brushed over him. Piercing blue eyes softened slightly as another sigh escaped him, this one joined by a puff of frost.

"Hit my head and see where it takes me..."

He whispered finally lifting his legs over the railings, his feet teetered dangerously on the end until finally he let go and fell forward into the river making a resounding splash. A tin of red followed his lip body at it was washed away...

A few minutes later a younger boy appeared at the bridge, an expression of concern on his face. He looked around and grumbled quietly before calling out,

"Damon! Damon where the hell are you!?"

And speaking on his phone.

"He's not here either Elena- Hey don't worry, we'll find him."

With that he walked briskly away from the bridge and further down the path, just missing the blood in the water that slowly disappeared with the current.

×××

Damon Salvatore woke with a gasp, he drew in big gulps of breath that were generally unneeded, and grasped at the ground beneath him. Shaking rather violently, he blinked and looked around, it became obvious that was far far away from Mystic Falls.

Tall pine trees towered above him on either side of the river he had crawled from, a road laid just between the gaps of the trees and Damon suddenly realized the slushy snow that squelched beneath him. He was absolutely freezing.

"Cody get back here!"

He heard a voice call out nearby and suddenly a rather large border collie was sniffing at him and whimpering as if it were worried. Damon grunted and rolled over giving into the big dog's demand of licking his face.

"Cody- Holy- Are you ok!?"

A man who peered down at Damon, a lock of shock was plastered on his pale face. His cheeks were flushed and eyebrows drawn together, bright green eyes stood out amongst the whiteness of his face and the snow. The man, who Damon realized was quite young, got down on a knee and tapped his cheek gently repeating his question.

"Are you ok? Should I call 911?"

He had a strong accent, one of which Damon couldn't figure out for the life of him, that seemed as boyish as him. Damon cleared his throat and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah... Uh, no. Where am I?"

The young man began speaking but Damon could hardly focuss on him let alone his words, there was a faint buzzing in the back of his head and weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surly a river from Virgnia couldn't have taken him to a place like this. Wherever this was.

"Alska, sorry, you're in Alska. How the hell did you end up in the river?"

Damon felt his eyes widening, the same question he had just been asked bounced around his skull painfully. How did he get here!? There was no way he could get from Mystic Falls to goddamn Alska. Damon was about to struggle up and try to get back home when he remembered the exact reason he jumped off the bridge.

To get away. To let the water sweep him away as far as possible because he no longer had a place in Mystic Falls, and he had no idea where to go next in life what with all the effort he put into the little town. Stefan and Elena would be happier that he was gone anyway, they could have their epic romance. Just like they wanted.

"Sir?"

The young man held out a hand to him, Damon couldn't tell if it was to shake or help him up but he took it anway.

"Kirk Wolfhardt. I live nearby, you're freezing and my cabin is warm."

Kirk, as he had introduced himself, seemed friendly enough. Plus Damon was a vampire and could easily rip his head off. Speaking off, why didn't he just drain this kid dry then and now. Damon wanted to but for some reason couldn't bring himself too, Dunkirk gave off a strange vibe.

However, Damon still allowed him to help him up onto his feet. Shivering as iced water dripped from his hair to his back, Damon finally realized how cold it was, Kirk seemed to notice the chattering of his teeth and shrugged off one of his layers passing it to Damon.

The vampire stared at the fluffy jacket before taking it quickly and putting it on himself, he sighed as warmth seeped through his upper body and ignored the ice nipping at his legs. Kirk tugged on his arm gently and said something along the lines of going to his cabin, Damon simply followed along.

It was as he was walking along in the snow with Kirk's arm looped in his and his dog trotting behind them that Damon realized he was cold. Freezing. Yet he was a vampire, an undead creature that wasn't exactly supposed to be affected by the cold. A shiver ran down his spine, one that Damon wasn't sure came of being from the cold or fear that griped his heart.

Finally Kirk led him to a medium sized cabin, it looked warn and inviting. Lights on in the building filtered through the clear panes of the windows and smoke puffed busily from the chimney, the snow around said chimney was melted but the icicles hanging nearby didn't seem effected.

"I have a few roommates."

Kirk warned and he unlocked the door and opened it, Damon stepped inside and let the tension in his shoulders melt away. It was warm, and smelled faintly of cinnamon, Kirk removed his boots and hung up his many coats before gesturing for Damon to do the same.

Once the layers were removed Kirk led him into the open plan lounge, kitchen and dining room and spread his arms out.

"Welcome to the pad."

Damon had to admit it was nice, rustic. Two more guys who were lazing about on the couch looked up and raised their eyebrows in confusion at Damon, the dirty blonde haired man stood up. He was slender and tall, he had a tight lipped smile and lidded misty blue eyes, he walked forward and examined Damon.

"So Kirk picked up another one."

Instantly his breath caught in his throat, Damon didn't know what he meant but he sure hoped it wasn't what he thought. Please don't let these people be hunters- The guy laughed and ruffled Damon's hair, who was too in shock to even swat the hand away.

"Don't worry, we're all supernatural here."

Damon's jaw grew slack his mouth dropped open in shock. How in the hell did he manage to find a group of supernaturals willing to let him in their house, Damon jolted in amusement at himself when he realized he didn't even think about the fact he was able to get into the cabin without a direct invitation.

"I'm Sam Callaghan, nice to meet ya. I'm a witch-warlock-wizard, whatever you wanna call me."

Sam patted his shoulder and walked to the kitchen where Kirk was making hot chocolate for them all. The other guy who had been sat with Sam was now in front of Damon grinning toothily. He was the same height as Damon but a little pudgier and more child like, his brown orbs looked like glazed chocolate in the light.

"Farlan Henrixson! I'm a werewolf, I can't believe Kirk managed to find another super like us. Or- well... wait you're a vampire? Awwesome!"

He was definitely more childlike in every aspect. Damon couldn't help but be amused and laugh a little, his signature smirk slipping out. He followed Farlan into the kitchen and leant against the counter with the hot chocolate Kirk slid over to him.

"So... how long have you all known eachother?"

Damon asked after taking a small sip of the chocolate beverage, surprise filling him at the tint of familiar iron in his drink. The three guys shared looks with eachother and looked at Damon once more, he found the synchronization a little weird.

"We've been with eachother for at least 7 years. Met in a supernatural circus."

Kirk answered with a small smile, it was a sad smile, the circus obviously hadn't been a nice one. Damon honestly wanted to hear more about how they all knew eachother, and their backstories, but he had yet to know what Kirk was. Curiosity got the best of him, so he asked.

"Oh right, I'm a half demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to this new environment won't be easy for Damon, there are many new people to meet and a few new creatures that roam the cabin.
> 
> Will Damon get along with them? Or will he get himself hurt with his sarcasm and wit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this whilst doing school work, so I don't really know how good it is. I hope the introductions of my ocs aren't too erratic, kinda worries me, and Damon isn't too ooc. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will either be out later today or tomorrow since I have quite a bit of time on my hands and plans are starting to come together for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Unfortunately when this fact was revealed, Damon had a mouthful of hot chocolate that he began choking on. Farlan patted his back gently as he coughed loudly. After he stopped dying, although he was already dead, Damon's head snapped up and he stared at Kirk with a sceptical yet alarmed look in his bright blue eyes.

"...Seriously? You're not messing with me right now?"

Kirk shook his head and exhaled through his nose, he crossed his arms and suddenly seemed very defensive. Damon held his hands up in mock surrender and smirked.

"Aw don't act like that. I'm not gonna do anything to you, I mean I wouldn't even be able to right? If you're a demon."

Without meaning to, Damon's usual sarcastic and mocking tone slipped out. However, as soon as he saw the expressions of Farlan and Sam he knew he had kinda fucked up. Kirk growled and his eyes flashed a dangerous red, faster than Damon could react Kirk had him pinned against a nearby wall snarling.

Damon's eyes widened almost comically at the dark bony horns that curled from Kirk's head, the younger man's, Damon wasn't even sure if he was younger anymore, ears were elongated and his teeth were sharper than any vampires'.

"Don't you think you should show your gracious host some respect?"

Gulping, he nodded and breathed out in relief when Kirk let him go. Sam was in front of him within minutes and he had a disapproving look, he grabbed Damon's shoulder rather roughly and lead him away from the other two in the kitchen.

They stopped in front of a door upstairs and Sam opened it, shoving him in. Hostility rolled off the warlock in waves and Damon was almost worried that he would use some witchy woo magic on him as Bonnie used to, Damon was abruptly hit with homesickness at the thought of his magical friend.

"Look. He's had it hard in life, Kirk's being nice enough to let you stay uh- name?"

Oh, he hadn't introduced himself. Damon cringed at the sour tone Sam spoke with and he scratched his arm absentmindedly.

"Damon."

Sam nodded and turned away from him to leave, Damon didn't exactly like that he had to speak to his back rather than actually face to face but he didn't say anything. The warlock glanced back and his gaze softened, a knowing look deep in the misty orbs.

"I understand why you left your home but please... make an effort to not get yourself killed due to that mouth of yours. The others will be back soon, someone will be up to give you food... Goodnight."

And with that, he left. Damon stayed rooted to the spot for a minute or two before throwing his jacket, that was still slightly damp, over a nearby chair and taking a look around the room that had been given to him. It was somewhat large and had the same style as the rest of the cabin, antlers mounted the wall opposite the king-sized bed.

Speaking of the bed, it was covered in fresh crispy black sheets and looked untouched, Damon ran a hand over the sheets and withdrew his hand happy with the quality. The quality of the bed Damon slept on was important, what could he say? Eventually, Damon realized there was a second door, he opened it and grinned at the pristine bathroom.

Pretty much instantly Damon shut the door behind him and removed his clothes, stepping into the shower and turning it on. The water that sprayed out was already warm and heated until it was the perfect temperature, Damon let the water cascade down his body and his muscles became lax with the heat.

He didn't know why, but he had settled into this place so easily. Perhaps it was because of the other non-humans around him. Without warning memories of Mystic Falls and his brother, Elena, everyone began to flood into his mind. Damon was surprised with the sadness and guilt that followed, it was strong and it felt like it was crushing his lungs.

Damon breathed in shakily and ran a hand over his face, he had gotten what he wanted, a new place to belong, people that actually didn't mind who he was. Yet here he was, shoulders beginning to shake as silent sobs racked his body. The emotions were so intense Damon briefly wondered if they were caused by a spell from the warlock downstairs.

×××

He had spent an hour in that shower letting all emotions out, glad the shower covered up the sounds. Once out of the shower Damon had dried off and found clothes folded on the end of his bed, a soft black shirt, grey sweatpants and a pair of boxers. They were perfectly sized and Damon didn't even think to question how they got his size right, probably by some magical way.

For a while Damon simply sat on the bed staring at the wall unsure on what to do, hunger gnawed at his stomach but he ignored it remembering Sam telling him someone would bring food up later on. He didn't know how late he meant but as the clock on the side table hit 10 pm Damon figured he meant _very_ late.

Finally, knuckles rapped against the door before the handle turned and a girl stepped in. She looked around 19 and had long curly auburn locks, she held two bags of blood in her hands and a smile was painted across her plump lips. Damon's gaze flickered over her form for a second though in the end focussed entirely on the blood bags.

"So... Damon,"

She tested his name in her mouth and nodded to herself.

"I'm Aurora, another vampire, like you."

He stared at her unblinkingly and then smirked, patting the space beside him, Aurora sat cross-legged beside him and passed him a bag of O-.

"Baby vampire?"

"Yeah, I was turned only... 6 years ago. Technically I'm 25."

Damon jolted realizing she was the age at which he was turned, Aurora glanced at him curiously feeling him jolt the bed but didn't pry. The two vampires drank from the bags silently and simply basked in the company of another of their species. The lights flickered suddenly and Aurora glanced up at them, they flickered again.

"Something must be wrong with the power, I'll go talk to Kirk about it. Erm anyway, night."

Damon waved slightly as she left the room closing the door behind her, he dropped back against the pillows behind him and carded his fingers through his hair. Without warning the lights completely went out, Damon was blind in the darkness due to how suddenly it happened until his eyes adjusted.

"Boo!"

He leapt back falling from the bed, a young child peered down at Damon glowing in the dark and grinning happily. His skin was pale and translucent, his hair seemed to be floating, Damon realized that this kid was some sort of ghost.

Damon crawled back onto his bed and vamp sped to the other side of the room, glaring at the kid who looked no more than 13 years old... He died young by the looks of it. He grumbled quietly and inched toward him, caution in his steps.

"You're a ghost... who are you?"

He asked, staring into the dark eyes of the child.

"Taylor! I would apologise for scaring you buuut I'm not sorry."

The door slammed open suddenly and Kirk's silhouette appeared, the lights in Damon's room were the only ones off but not for long as the flickered back to life. Taylor screeched and disappeared. Kirk turned swiftly to look Damon over for anything wrong, once he was sure that the dark-haired vampire was fine he shuffled back to the door.

"You're not gonna explain what that was then!?"

Damon snapped angrily, frustration growing inside of him, Kirk paused at the threshold of the door and gave a short laugh.

"Nope. Get used to it if you want to stay here."

And with one last look, he slammed the door, but Damon was more fixated on the tail that followed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too sucky, I'll work on the next chapter asap.
> 
> Love how Kirk forgot the small detail of him being a half demon. Anyway, have a nice day/night/whatever and once again hope you enjoyed.
> 
> :3


End file.
